Kai-Lan's Big Surprise
Kai-Lan's Big Surprise is the 6th episode of the 2nd season of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, and the show's 24th overall episode. Plot Kai-Lan wants to throw a very special thank-you party for Ye Ye to thank him for everything he does, but things take a turn for the worse when a huge gust of wind ruins everything the guys have set up, leaving Kai-Lan down in the dumps. Now it's up to Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho and members of the audience at home to make her as happy as a lark and help her fix the party before Ye Ye gets back from apple picking. Recap Rintoo, Tolee and Hoho get the together. They are sit in the grass. Words in Mandarin Chinese * 我爱'wǒ ài' - I love * 你'nǐ '- you * 心'xīn '- heart Quotes * Kai-Lan: It'll be a party to say thank you for all the nice things he does for us. * Kai-Lan: "Ye-Ye's card! (the wind rips Ye-Ye's card and Ye-Ye's pineapple cake splats on the grass) Ye-Ye's pineapple cake! (Kai-Lan looks at Ye-Ye's card ripped) Oh, no! Ye-Ye's decorations are messed up! (sniffles) Ye-Ye's card is messed up! And Ye-Ye's pineapple cake is messed up! (cries) Ye-Ye's thank you party is all messed up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (sobbing) * Rintoo, Tolee & Hoho: "Wow. Whoa." * Rintoo: "I hear someone crying." * Hoho: "Me too." * Tolee: "Do you know who's crying?" * Rintoo: "Kai-Lan's crying. You're right." * Tolee: "Whoa. I've never seen Kai-Lan so sad." * Hoho: "I wonder why she's sad." * Tolee: "Um, Kai-Lan?" * Rintoo: "Are you sad because Ye-Ye's thank you party is all messed up?" * Kai-Lan: (saddened) "Yes. I wanted the thank you party for Ye-Ye to be just right, but now it's all messed up." (sobs and sniffles) * Ye-Ye: "There. That's how you write the word love in Chinese." * Kai-Lan: "Hey, do you wanna know how I say "I love" in Chinese? 我爱. You try. Say 我爱. 我爱. You sound just like me." * Ye-Ye: "Kai-Lan, I'm going to pick some apples. Would you like me to pick some for you and your friends?" * Kai-Lan: "Yeah! That would be super. 謝謝, Ye-Ye." * Tolee: "Oh! Now I know what color the streamers can be. -紅色." * Hoho: "-紅色." * Tolee: "Let's go paint." * Hoho: "Ye-Ye likes apples, so I'm gonna paint a picture of a big red apple." * Rintoo: "And Ye-Ye like flowers, so I'll make some paper flowers." * Kai-Lan: "Ye-Ye's going to love all of it." (everyone giggling) * Hoho: "There's no red paint, so I'll just paint a green apple instead." * Rintoo: "We'd better get going on our decorations so we can finish before Ye-Ye gets back." * Kai-Lan: "Mr. Fluffy! 你好!" * Mr. Fluffy: "你好, Kai-Lan. How can I help you today?" * Kai-Lan: "We're having a thank-you party for Ye-Ye, and we need something super yummy." * Mr. Fluffy: "I have lots of yummy cakes." * Kai-Lan: "Ooh! Ye-Ye really likes pineapples." * Mr. Fluffy: Ah, yes, Ye-Ye will love this pineapple cake." * Kai-Lan: "謝謝, Mr. Fluffy! Ooh, this thank-you party is going to be super special. Mmm! We have something yummy. Now we have to make a card for Ye-Ye. Let's go, go, go! Here's my heart box. These are all pictures I drew. I want to find one of me and Ye-Ye to put onto our card. Where's a picture of me and Ye-Ye?" (We see 5 different pictures: A picture of Kai-Lan and Ye-Ye, a picture of Tolee and Hoho, a picture of Rintoo, a picture of Stompy and a picture of Lulu. We finally find the one of Kai-Lan and Ye-Ye.) "Yeah, this one is perfect! I'll glue the picture to the card. Ooh. And I can write the word "love" in Chinese. Ye-Ye showed me how." (Kai-Lan writes the word "love" in Chinese on the card.) "There. 爱. Do you think Ye-Ye will like our card? I think so too! (giggles) "This thank-you party is going to be super special. We have a cake, and we have a card. Let's go see if our friends finished making the decorations. Then we can start the party. Wow! It looks beautiful! 真棒!" * Rintoo, Tolee & Hoho: "謝謝, Kai-Lan!" * Kai-Lan: "And I brought a cake and a card." * Tolee: "We just need to put up a few more things. * Kai-Lan: "I love you, Ye-Ye. Ye-Ye, 我爱你." Trivia * This is the first and only episode Kai-lan cries. * This is the third episode where the three sub-characters (Rintoo, Tolee and Hoho) help the main character (Kai-lan). The other two episodes to use this feature is The Dinosaur Balloon and Rain or Shine Gallery .028 Kai-Lan 28 24 88 44.jpg .028 Kai-Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho & Zachary 28 24 88 44.PNG Mikiko160.jpg| .028 Kailan Rintoo Tolee Hoho & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22 28 24 25.JPG .028 Rintoo & Zachary.PNG .028 Tolee Hoho Rintoo & Zachary 28.PNG .028 Tolee Hoho Rintoo & Zachary.PNG .028 Rintoo Tolee Hoho & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.JPG .028 Kai-Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho Mr Sun & Zachary 28.PNG .028 Kai-Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho Mr Sun & Zachary.PNG .028 Kai-Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho & Zachary 28 24 48 44.PNG .028 Kai-Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho & Zachary 28 24 48.PNG .028 Kai-Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho & Zachary 28 24 88 48.PNG Full Episode https://kisscartoon.io/Cartoon/Ni-Hao-Kai-Lan/Season-02-Episode-006-Kai-lan-s-Big-Surprise?id=49115 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2